Lincoln y un día Terrible, Horrible, Malo ¡MUY MALO!
by MightyMitch47
Summary: 'Mis padres dicen que no hay los malos días, que todo depende de como los veas, PADRES no? Hola soy Lincoln Loud y les diré que ya he tenido problemas antes con la mala suerte. Y mi familia tendrá que superar los problemas' Fic basado en la película Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
1. Chapter 1

**Lincoln y un día terrible, horrible, malo ¡MUY MALO!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Loud House pertenecen a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, este fic esta basado en la película** **Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day dirigida por Miguel Arteta y escrita por Rob Lieber.**

* * *

-Mis padres dicen que no hay días malos, que todo depende de cómo los veas. ¿Qué les puedo decir?...padres. Les diré lo que sé, se equivocan. Hola, soy Lincoln Loud y ya he tenido problemas con la mala suerte antes. Ella sabe de lo que hablo, eso nunca se va a quitar. ¿Ya les conté que mi padre es un super optimista?

-Bueno ya casi llegamos.

-Y miren a mamá, no engaña a nadie con esa sonrisa falsa de mamá, aunque no lo crean la van familiar llegó en mejor condición que nosotros. La que tiene ese hermoso peinado es mi hermana Lisa, tuvo un día muy emocionante. Mi hermana Lola, la gemela experta en desfiles, siempre lista para hacer una reverencia. Mi hermana Lynn, una super ganadora. Luna, mi hermana rockera, y Luan la bromista simpática. Leni, la más dulce de todas, no se merecía estar así. Lucy y Lana también han tenido sus desventuras. Lori la mayor de todas, tuvo días mejores que este, y la bebé Lily, lo siento hermanita eso nunca se va a quitar. En resumen todo nuestro día fue una catástrofe, pero lo que no saben es que todo fue mi culpa. Y aún no terminaba.

-¡AHHHHH!

* * *

 **El día anterior**

En un día soleado por la mañana, parecía ser un gran día para la familia Loud, excepto para aquel niño de pelo blanco quien no ha tenido una buena racha en estos días, semanas, meses. Él se hallaba conciliando un poco más el sueño antes de comenzar lo que sería un día lleno de molestias y dolores en la espalda.

-¡AHHHHHH!- Pero Lynn había despertado a Lincoln tocando su vuvuzela directo en su cara mientras dormía.

-Te quedaste dormido- decía Lynn con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lynn ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Despertándote para que no nos hagas llegar tarde a la escuela genio.

Lynn salió de la habitación dejando a Lincoln solo, él se levantó de la cama para luego tropezarse con un patín y caer de espaldas.

-¡¿Por qué tengo esto aquí?!- decía Lincoln tirando el patín por alguna parte cuando vio en su laptop algo que arruinaría su día aún más- ¿Qué?

'' _¡Estas invitado! ¡Chandler va a cumplir 12! ¡Mañana en la noche!''_

-¡NOOO!- Gritó Lincoln.

Mientras Lincoln se lamentaba en silencio la desgracia a la cual llama vida, su madre Rita se dirigía a la cocina con su hija Lily.

-Hola cariño- dijo Rita.

-Oh, mi cielo tienes que ver esto, te va a impresionar- dijo el Señor Lynn mientras se acercaba a su esposa y a su hija para mostrarles el platillo que cocino como desayuno para su familia- Preparé un delicioso platillo combinando los más finos ingredientes, tales como queso, champiñón y verduras, lo llamo la ''Lynttata''

-Wow querido, huele delicioso- alago Rita a su esposo – definitivamente te estas superando.

\- Mmmm puedes sentir el queso llenar tus fosas nasales- dijo el señor Lynn oliendo su obra maestra.

-¿Y qué planes tienes hoy cariño?- dijo Rita mientras dejaba a Lily en su sillita y tomando su café.

-Pues verás, Lily y yo vamos al yoga de madre e hijo, y cuando tome su siesta voy a entregar mi curriculum- dijo el señor Lynn para después proceder a alistar la mesa para sus hijos.

-Espero que te vaya muy bien cariño- dijo Rita.

Lincoln ya vestido se dirigía al baño para hacer sus necesidades, una de las ventajas de levantarte tarde es que no hay fila para el baño, pero cuando Lincoln entró vio que su hermana Luan seguía en el baño arreglándose y también ¿Diciendo trabalenguas?

-Cuando cuentes cuentos cuenta cuantos cuentos cuentas, porque si no cuentas cuantos cuentos cuentas, nunca sabrás cuantos cuentos cuentas. – decía Luan mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Quiero hacer pipí – dijo Lincoln para que su hermana saliera.

-Tienes goma en el tejado jajaja ¿entiendes?- dijo Luan procediendo a salir del baño. Lincoln no perdió el tiempo y fue a revisarse en el espejo, y en efecto, tenía goma de mascar en el cabello

¿Quién lo habría puesto ahí? Tal vez alguien lo había lanzado a la calle sin percatarse de que caería en el cabello de algún niño inocente. Pero eso no impidió que Lincoln gruñera por su desgracia. Trató de quitárselo con la secadora pero solo logró empeorarlo.

Lincoln fue corriendo a su habitación para buscar unas tijeras y cortarse ese mechón que tenía el chicle. Pero cuando volvió estaba con seguro, alguien había entrado. La frustración hizo que Lincoln se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared. Acto seguido salió Lori del cuarto tecleando en su teléfono.

-Jajaja Lol Bobby- dijo Lori ignorando a su hermano.

Lincoln no perdió más tiempo y se cortó ese horrible mechón lleno de chicle que tenía.

-¡LINCOLN, YA VEN A DESAYUNAR!- apenas terminó, Lola le gritó para que bajara dándole poco tiempo para hacer pis.

Una vez abajo, todos los Loud se encontraban desayunando bien a gusto platicando sobre lo que van a hacer ese día.

-¿Y qué planes tienen las chicas?- dijo el Señor Lynn bien amigable.

-Yo tengo práctica de Baseball después de la escuela- dijo Lynn comiendo su desayuno.

-Yo tengo ensayo de la banda- dijo Luna tomando su jugo.

-Igualmente Luna, excepto que yo tengo ensayo de una obra de teatro- dijo Luan.

-Charles y yo practicaremos nuevos trucos para enseñarle a los demás perros del vecindario quien manda, ¿No es cierto muchacho?- dijo Lana procediendo a lanzar una galleta para perros al aire siendo atrapada por Charles y recibiendo una ronda de aplausos por parte de su familia y de las mascotas, excepto Walt, el silbaba.

-Voy a ir a la biblioteca con mis amigos, para hablar de las cosas que nos atormentan cada día- dijo Lucy.

-Voy a preparar un nuevo químico para borrar esas horribles manchas de comida que suele dejar Lily en mi habitación- dijo Lisa ajustándose los lentes.

-Popo- dijo Lily respondiendo a Lisa.

-Yo practicaré para mi gran concurso de belleza que es mañana, mi racha ganadora necesita de trabajo duro- dijo Lola sacando su pequeño espejo y acariciando parte de su cabello.

-Yo iré a la plaza, tienen un nuevo accesorio que combinará muy bien con mi vestido- dijo Leni señalando el atuendo que siempre usa.

-Yo acompañaré a Leni, voy a buscar un vestido lo suficientemente hermoso para el baile al que no invitaron a Bobby y a mí mañana en la noche- dijo Lori con la mirada perdida pensando en su novio, cuando un grito la interrumpió.

-¡¿Qué?!- ese grito fue de Lincoln, quien había acabado de llegar al comedor. - ¡¿No estarás en mi fiesta de cumpleaños mañana en la noche?!

-Lo siento hermanito, pero si Bobby y yo vamos a ese baile y los impresionamos, podremos aumentar la posibilidad de que nos coronen rey y reina, y podré vencer por fin a Carol Pingrey- eso último lo dijo con una cara de odio.

-Genial, lo único que faltaba, ya que Chandler va a hacer su fiesta de cumpleaños mañana en la noche- dijo Lincoln todo frustrado.

-Es cuando tu harás tu fiesta ¿Verdad?- dijo Lynn señor volteando a ver a Lincoln.

-¡Lo sé! Y quiere lucirse en todo, hará su fiesta en la planta de aguas residuales de su papá-

-¡Eso suena grandioso!- dijo Lana.

-También traerá una banda-

-Increíble bro- dijo Luna.

-Tendrá una máquina de karaoke, un trampolín y una máquina de niebla-

-Esa celebración promete traer horas de diversión a quienes asistan- dijo Lisa.

-No tengo esperanza contra todo eso- dijo Lincoln molesto.

-Relájate hijo, tu fiesta será muy divertida- dijo el señor Lynn tratando de calmar a su hijo- comeremos pizza, jugaremos con nuestros viejos juguetes.

-Chandler va tener un máquina de karaoke ¿Y comeremos pizza?- dijo Lincoln algo indignado.

Pero su discusión terminó cuando Lily comenzó a llorar pidiendo que le traigan su mantita.

-Hey Lincoln podemos hablar de tu fiesta más tarde, Lori por favor trae la mantita de Lily- dijo su madre.

-Lamento no poder ir a tu fiesta mañana pero ese baile es muy importante- trató de disculparse Lori, pero Lincoln no se sintió mejor, así que mejor fue a desayunar, pero no pudo disfrutarlo ya que tenían que apresurarse para ir a la escuela.

Una vez desayunado, Lincoln se dirigió a despedirse de sus padres.

-Lincoln cariño, cuídate mucho y descuida que mañana tendrás la mejor fiesta- dijo Rita a su hijo para mejorar su día.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Lincoln para luego irse de la casa, un poco mejor ya que el cariño de mamá siempre ayuda

-¡Saluda a la maestra Jonhson! ¡No olvides tus modales!- dijo Rita cuando Lincoln ya se fue.

Ya había salido y vio que todas sus hermanas estaban ya en la van, por lo que Lincoln perdería su punto dulce, pero no se preocupó por eso ya que estaba determinado a que su día no será un completo desastre como esa mañana.

-¡Hey Lincoln, apresúrate!- dijo Lynn desde su asiento para que Lincoln se apurara.

Lincoln con la frente en alto se dirigió hacia vanzilla, con los nuevos ánimos que tenía y con una actitud positiva de que al menos sus mejores amigos irán a su fiesta. Eso no duró nada ya que Lincoln había tropezado con uno de los juguetes de Charles haciéndolo caer de cara sobre el suelo. Las risas de sus hermanas no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

 _Hola chicos, gracias por leer este primer capitulo, espero no haberlos decepcionado con esta idea. Cuando vi la película me dije a mi mismo, que tal si eso les pasara a los Loud, y henos aquí. Dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusto o no, y para ver como puedo seguir mejorando, también cualquier pregunta la responderé. Gracias y cuídense amigos, adiós._

 _Att: Might_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Ya una vez fuera de la casa, los 10 hermanos se dirigían a la escuela mientras ellos seguían en su propio mundo. Lori y Leni cantaban una canción de su banda favorita de chicos, Luna escuchaba música, Lisa leía un libro de filosofía, Lola y Lana discutían, Luan decía chistes malos, Lynn jugaba con su balón de fútbol americano, Lucy leía un libro, y Lincoln veía la ventana un poco depresivo. Luego volteó a ver lo que estaba leyendo Lucy y trató de crear una conversación.

-El amo de los insectos eh? Muy espantoso ¿no lo crees?- dijo Lincoln amablemente.

-El amo de los insectos es una gran obra literaria que habla sobre los defectos de la humanidad, pero no espero que lo entiendas- Pero parece que Lucy se lo tomó muy apecho.

-Bueno, eso es lo espantoso. Como la humanidad se autodestruye- dijo Lincoln para alivianar la atención pero Lucy apareció por detrás de él.

-¡Hey Lincoln, piensa rápido!- Lynn arrojó su balón a la cara de Lincoln.

-¡Ouch, Lynn!- Se quejó Lincoln.

* * *

Después de un rato, los hermanos Loud llegaron a la escuela y cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase. Lori caminando se encontró con Bobby, quienes se abrazaron y hablaron sobre lo divertido que será el baile. Después ambos se despidieron ya que tenían clases separadas, Lori vio a Leni caminar por el pasillo y decidió hacerle compañía por un momento mientras llegaba a su clase.

Mientras tanto en la primaria Royal Woods, Lincoln se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto se encontró con su amigo Clyde.

-Hola Linc-uy ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Lincoln tenía un ojo morado.

-Oh, no es nada solo un malentendido con Lynn- explicó Lincoln.

-Oh ya veo, quizás podríamos ir a la cafetería para ver si tienen un filete para tu ojo.

-Hola Clyde- apareció de pronto Chandler dándole los 5 a Clyde.

-¡Chandler, amigo!- dijo Clyde correspondiéndole el saludo.

-Te ves bien Larry- dijo Chandler burlándose del ojo morado de Lincoln.

-No me digas que eres amigo de Chandler- dijo Lincoln algo molesto.

-Un día fuimos juntos a la consultoría del Dr. Lopez, ¿No crees que es asombroso?- dijo Clyde alegremente.

-No lo es. Hará su fiesta mañana en la noche, y todavía no es su cumpleaños, es en una semana. Creo que solo tú y yo iremos a mi fiesta amigo.

-De acuerdo amigo, pero tal vez sea mejor cancelarla- dijo Clyde con pesar- Chandler es muy popular y su fiesta se oye fenomenal, en el año pasado tu papá golpeó un par de nuestro compañeros con sus pasos de baile. No quiero pensar que quizás otra fiesta terrible pueda afectar tu vida social.

Lincoln se deprimió aún más el pensar que sus amigos no vayan a su fiesta por preferir a Chandler. Aunque el haría lo mismo.

* * *

En otra parte, Lynn señor se encontraba con Lily en un lugar donde estaban muchas mujeres cargando a sus hijos de igual edad que Lily, en ese lugar todos incluidos el señor Lynn hacían extrañas poses, una en particular donde Lily estaba encima del abdomen del señor Lynn mientras este respiraba como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz, después de una larga sesión de yoga el señor Lynn se fue a sentar, una de las madres se acercó a hablar con él.

-Es lindo que un padre decida participar en estas actividades con sus hijas.

-Sip, es verdaderamente genial pasar tiempo con este angelito- dijo el señor Lynn levantando a Lily y acercándosela a su cara.

-¿Y a qué se debe que esté aquí?- preguntó curiosa la señora.

-Oh bueno, recibí un cupón de este lugar y como por ahora no tengo un empleo decidí pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hija.

De repente el teléfono del señor Lynn comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si, hola? Sí, soy Lynn Loud...Ajá…entiendo… ¿Mañana?...ok…No, gracias a usted- en ese momento Lynn cortó la llamada.

-¿Noticias?-dijo la señora expectante.

-Sí, tengo una entrevista de trabajo- dijo alegremente el señor Lynn para luego jugar con Lily- ¿No es sensacional hija? Tu papá pronto será un gran cocinero.

-Papá cocinero- dijo Lily captando la ternura de todos los presentes haciendo que ellos digan ''Awww''.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rita se hallaba esperando fuera de la oficina en una empresa editorial donde por fin podrá publicar su primera novela. Después de un momento un señor salió corriendo y llorando lejos de la oficina, los nervios de Rita crecieron al ver eso y aún más cuando oyó la voz de una señora.

-¡SIGUIENTE!

En la oficina de la editora, Rita le estaba hablando a la editora, una señora pelirroja con lentes, sobre la historia de su novela, la cual trataba de las aventuras de un gran aventurero albino.

-Tu historia parece tener potencial- dijo estoica la señora.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Rita emocionada.

-Espero que el borrador sea tan bueno como lo describe.

-Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

-Lo espero aquí mañana a las 2 de la tarde sin falta, ya que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Lo haré, ahí estaré. Gracias por todo.

* * *

De nuevo en la clase de Lincoln, la maestra Johnson estaba por dictar la tarea que contará como nota final del semestre.

-Muy bien, es hora de asignar los países, el primero será…Lincoln Loud.

La señora Johnson comenzó a girar el globo que tenía en las manos para poner su dedo en algún país al azar.

-Tu país será- la maestra detuvo el globo- Yibuti, justo en el cuerno de África.

-Yi… ¿qué?- dijo Lincoln consternado.

-Ahora Chandler- la maestra Johnson giró el globo para detenerlo en- Australia.

-Mmm, nada mal- dijo Chandler sin interés.

-Oye Chandler, ¿Esta bien si cambiamos?- preguntó Lincoln, para ver si podía hacer su proyecto sobre algún país más interesante.

-Olvídalo Larry.

-Ahora Zach- la maestra hizo lo mismo por tercera vez- Líbano, interesante.

Sonó la campana, y era hora de ir a clase de química. Lincoln buscó un compañero para la clase, pero todos parecían no estar disponibles. Excepto por una persona.

-Lincoln Loud, que está esperando para ir a una mesa- preguntó el profesor impaciente.

-No hay lugares profesor- se excusó Lincoln.

-No es cierto, Cristina está ahí sola sin compañero- dijo el profesor de química señalando a la chica pelirroja con gafas de protección.

-Ay no- dijo Lincoln derrotado.

Él se acercó a la chica que alguna vez le gustó, pero que ahora era incomodo hablar, gracias a un video que hizo para quedar bien con sus hermanas.

-H-hola Cristina, creo que ahora somos compañeros- dijo Lincoln nervioso y sudando.

-Mmm, eh e-está bien- dijo Cristina incomoda, pero no quería ser grosera- ten, tu anota lo que pase.

Lincoln se relajó un poco y tomó el cuaderno de apuntes que le dio Cristina y se preparó para anotar las reacciones.

-Ahora, escribe 5 miligramos de boro.

Lincoln comenzó a escribir lo que le dictaba Cristina mientras ella ponía un pequeño cucharon con boro encima de un soplete.

-Oye Cristina, sé que he hecho cosas… que hubieran parecido raras, bueno muy raras. Pero si lo hablamos tal vez podamos estar bien- Lincoln trató de alivianar la tensión.

-Tranquilo, ya todo está olvidado- dijo Cristina para callar a Lincoln.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes ir a mi fiesta mañana en la noche.

-Lo siento, pero iré a la fiesta de Chandler, parece que su fiesta será muy divertida- dijo Cristina pensando en la fiesta de Chandler, eso molestó un poco a Lincoln.

-Bueno, mi fiesta también será muy divertida, traeremos un trampolín- dijo Lincoln para ver si Cristina cambiaba de opinión.

-¡No puede ser!

-Bueno nuestras fiestas pueden ser…

-¡Mi libreta!

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que había puesto la libreta de Cristina sobre el soplete haciendo que este se incendie, Lincoln lo agito por la angustia y sin querer incendio también el cartel de la tabla periódica que estaba junto a él. El profesor actuó rápido y con un extinguidor logro apagar el fuego.

-¡¿Quién fue el responsable de esto?!- grito furioso.

-¡Lincoln!- gritaron todos los alumnos menos Cristina.

Lincoln quedó callado y sonrió nerviosamente.

* * *

Después de un largo sermón por parte del profesor de química y el director Huggins, Lincoln caminaba por el pasillo con los ánimos por el suelo, de pronto apareció alguien para hablar con él.

-Hola patético ¿Qué cuentas?- dijo Ronnie Ann golpeando el hombro de Lincoln

-Emm, hola Ronnie Ann- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa fingida sobándose el hombro.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué paso con tu ojo?

-Nada, un accidente con una de mis hermanas- dijo Lincoln tapándose su moretón- Ouch.

-Oye, no debes dejar que te maltraten.

-Tranquila, ellos no me tratan mal- dijo Lincoln esperando a que Ronnie lo olvidara.

-Y porque tan decaído- Ronnie se dio cuenta.

-Em, que te digo. Aparte de que desperté con goma de mascar pegado en mi cabello, me caí de cara al suelo al ir a la van, tengo un ojo morado, creo que Cristina me odia aún más ya que queme su libreta en clase de química. Ah sí, creo que todos mis amigos faltaran a mi fiesta de cumpleaños por ir a la fiesta de Chandler- dijo Lincoln depresivo.

-¿Por qué querían ir a la fiesta de ese tonto?

-¿Tu no deseas ir?

-Claro que no, Chandler no es de mi agrado. Lamento todo lo que te ha pasado hoy Linc- Ronnie puso su mano en el hombro de Lincoln- Y no te preocupes, yo si iré a tu fiesta. Puedo decirle a Bobby que me deje.

-¿Encerio? Gracias Ronnie, eres la mejor- dijo Lincoln haciendo que Ronnie Ann se sonroje.

-Bueno, te huelo luego patético- se despidió Ronnie Ann golpeando nuevamente el hombro de Lincoln.

-Ja ja, adiós Ronnie- dijo Lincoln sobándose el hombro.

* * *

Después de hablar con Ronnie Ann, Lincoln fue a la salida para esperar a la van ya con mejor ánimo. Pero al llegar no vio a ninguna de sus hermanas ahí ¿Dónde estarían? Lincoln intento llamarlas pero no tenía suficiente saldo, así que decidió esperar un poco a que la van llegara. Luego de un rato Lincoln se cansó de esperar y decidió en caminar a casa él solo, pero justo en ese momento su papa llegaba en la van.

-Hola Lincoln, perdón el retraso tuve que dejar a tus hermanas en otra parte- dijo el señor Lynn.

-Tranquilo papa, hola Lily.

-Ba ba Buah- Lily había vomitado cerca de Lincoln, el rápidamente se apartó antes de que le llegara.

-Oh no, tendremos que limpiar a Lily, después de eso volveremos a casa.

-Argh que asco Lily.

Lily se rio de Lincoln mientras este le veía con molestia. Luego de un momento el señor Lynn puso en marcha a Vanzilla para llegar a casa, y así termina un mal día de escuela.

* * *

 **Por fin pude sacar este capítulo. Pregunta ¿Que es peor, recibir un golpe en el ojo por parte de tu hermana, o que un cretino publique fotos de modelos con tu cara a toda la escuela?**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo desarrollare lo que han hecho las demás hermanas durante el día, para luego verlas sufrir jajajaja coff coff.**

 **Trataré de hacer el próximo capitulo lo mas rápido posible, si Dios quiere lo tendré listo pronto. Sin nada mas que decir aquí me despido, les deseo una buena semana, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Una vez ya repuestos, Lynn Sr. Junto con Lincoln y Lily fueron a casa donde les esperaba su madre quien estaba arrojando unos papeles que no servían a la trituradora.

-Hola cariño- dijo el señor Lynn.

-Hola mi cielo- le respondió Rita.

-Hola mamá- saludó Lincoln.

-Hola mi bebé ¿Cómo está mi lindura?- dijo Rita muy cariñosa haciendo sonreír a Lincoln.

Pero se decepcionó un poco al ver que en realidad le estaba hablando a Lily. Rita fue a abrazar a su bebé.

-Hijo puedes pasarme la mantita de Lily, y de paso también cierra la ventana. Lincoln fue a buscar a la mantita de Lily la cual estaba muy suave, pareciera que su madre la había lavado. Luego fue a cerrar la ventana, pero el viento hiso que la mantita de Lily volara hacia la trituradora quedando destrozada.

-¡NOOOO!

-¡¿Hijo que pasó?!- corrió el señor Lynn al comedor donde estaban Lincoln y la trituradora muy preocupado por el grito de su hijo. Luego vio algo que no haría a Lily nada feliz.

-Cariño mantita se fue a un mejor lugar- dijo el señor Lynn con pesar en su voz.

* * *

Luego de un rato, las chicas vinieron de sus actividades justo a tiempo para el almuerzo. Todos se hallaban en la mesa hablando sobre su día mientras Lincoln los escuchaba algo frustrado.

-Mi concurso de belleza mañana será el mejor de todos, pues no solo me he preparado. También he desarrollado nuevos talentos que dejarán a los jueces con la boca cerrada- dijo Lola orgullosamente recibiendo adulaciones de su familia menos de Lincoln- Por favor lleguen temprano y no me avergüencen.

-Me porto bien- dijo Rita también bromeando.

-Si, por favor Rita no vayas a avergonzar a nuestra hija- dijo el señor Lynn contribuyendo en la broma haciendo reír a su familia menos a Lincoln- ¿Y que más han estado haciendo nuestras chicas?

-Bueno, el profesor Grant dice que soy muy buena en nuestra obra de caballeros y dragones como la bufona. Dice que mi interpretación no es causa de risa jajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo Luan.

-Jajaja muy buena cariño.

-Charles y yo hemos preparado muchos trucos, ven muchacho- Lana se levantó de la mesa y llamó a su cachorro.

-Siéntate- y Charles se sentó.

-Rueda- Charles giro mientras sacaba la lengua.

-Vuelta hacia atrás- Charles dio una voltereta hacia atrás.

-Hazte el muerto- Charles se puso de dos patitas y una pata la puso en su frente para caer de espaldas y sacar la lengua simulando estar muerto.

Toda la familia dio una ronda de aplausos a la mascota y a Lana.

-Mañana será la última práctica de nuestro equipo de baseball. Me hubieran visto hoy todas mis amigas están muy impresionadas de como he mejorado mis lanzamientos, tanto que tal vez no necesite hacer mis rituales- dijo Lynn cambiando de tema.

-A mí me invitaron a recitar unos poemas en la biblioteca mañana. La señora de la biblioteca escucho unos de mis poemas y me dijo que podía participar en un evento para chicos góticos que estaban haciendo, son de esos momentos donde la oscuridad alegra mi corazón- dijo Lucy

-Mi banda y yo tenemos ensayo, y si sale bien podremos presentarnos en algún club de la ciudad. Chunk dice que mis notas se oyen mejor cada día.

-Yo hice un gran descubrimiento científico perfeccionando el elixir quita manchas, mañana me reuniré con unos colegas científicos para hablar de cómo perfeccionarlo, y quizás venderlo en masa- dijo Lisa.

-Asombroso Lisa, y cuéntame Lori como va Leni en sus prácticas de manejo.

-Leni ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez. Ya puede hasta estacionarse- dijo Lori muy contenta- estoy segura que podrá pasar el examen mañana.

-Espera, ¿Tu examen es mañana?- dijo Rita curiosa.

-Sí, es justo antes del concurso de Lola- dijo Leni sonriente.

-Está bien, hay tiempo de ir- dijo el señor Lynn muy optimista- Dime Lori ¿Lograste encontrar un buen vestido para la fiesta?

-Claro que sí, ese vestido es literalmente el más hermoso que he visto. Ya lo ordenamos y dicen que lo debo recoger mañana. Estoy muy segura que los dejará boquiabiertos.

-Bueno yo también tengo noticias- dijo Rita- a la editora le gusta la idea de mi novela, y si le gusta el borrador lo publicara para diciembre- Todos sus hijos la felicitaron por su futura carrera.

-Yo también tengo buenas nuevas, Sergei me llamó y dijo que va evaluar mis habilidades de cocinero mañana, si todo sale bien me contratará para trabajar en el restaurante ruso-hawaiiano, Aloha Comrade- al igual que a Rita todos felicitaron al señor Lynn.

-Papá cocinero- dijo Lily causando un Aww masivo entre los integrantes de la familia, menos de Lincoln quien se hallaba pesimista mientras sacaba su sándwich favorito.

-Pues yo tuve un mal día- dijo Lincoln preparándose para comer su postre.

-¿Qué es esa peste?- dijo Lori asqueada por el olor.

-Es mi sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut ¿Algún problema?- dijo Lincoln muy molesto. Lori no dijo nada solo se calló.

-Tranquilo hijo, tendrás un gran día mañana. Tus amigos vendrán a tu fiesta mañana y se van a divertir- dijo Lynn sr. Esperando animar a Lincoln.

-Pues no creo que eso pase, pienso cancelar mi fiesta mañana- dijo Lincoln sin expresión.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Luan desconcertada por la decisión de Lincoln.

-Nadie va a venir, todos van a ir a la fiesta de Chandler mañana.

-¿Quién es ese Chandler?- dijo Rita.

-Es un niño popular de mi escuela.

-Voy a llamar a su mamá y le explicaré la situación par…

-No será necesario- interrumpió el señor Lynn a Rita- si tendrás tu fiesta mañana y quien venga será bienvenido.

-Pero no es solo eso- dijo Lincoln aún más molesto- gracias a Lynn tengo un ojo morado, mi mejor amigo ahora es el mejor amigo de Chandler solo porque fueron donde el mismo tonto psicólogo, mi maestra me dio un extraño país para mi reporte, y quemé la libreta que Cristina me dio.

-¿Quemaste todo el lugar?- dijo Rita.

-No es para tanto, solo tuviste un mal día- dijo Lori.

-¡¿Solo un mal día?! Yo tuve un pésimo día, y no solo es hoy- dijo Lincoln muy indignado y con Lily empezando a llorar- esa es mi vida cada día sin fallar, y a ustedes les da igual porque sus vidas ya son perfectas.

-No, no, claro que no- dijo el señor Lynn, pero su atención iba más para Lily.

-¿Dónde está la mantita de Lily?- preguntó Leni.

-Lincoln la destruyó y ahora Lily llorará toda la noche- dijo Lori.

-¿No pueden comprarle otra?- preguntó Lynn.

-Lo intentaremos mañana- dijo el señor Lynn.

-Lo siento pero tengo que practicar para el concurso de mañana y no podré practicar con Lily llorando aquí, iré al patio- dijo Lola.

-¿Segura cielo? Está haciendo mucho frío ahora- dijo Rita mientras trataba de calmar a Lily pero Lola ya estaba muy lejos como para hacerle caso.

Ya todos estaban dejando la mesa y Lincoln se quedó ahí viendo como lo ignoraban.

* * *

Ya caía la noche y Lola seguía ensayando con su lazo en el patio. Lincoln se acostó en el sofá y junto a él estaba Lori.

-Lori… ¿Por qué ellos no me comprenden?- dijo Lincoln mirando al techo.

-Lo sé, yo te entiendo.

-¿Enserio?

-Eres sorprendente.

-¿Lo crees, soy sorprendente?

-No sabes, cuánto te quiero.

-Yo… también te quiero.

-Yo te quiero más.

-No, yo te quiero más.

-Claro que no mi Bubu osito.

-¿Qué?- Lori estaba hablando por teléfono con Bobby, y Lincoln pensaba que estaba hablando con él.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lori

-¿Por qué me copias?- dijo Lincoln para disimular lo avergonzado que se sentía.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dijo Lori molesta lanzándole una pelota a Lincoln- ¿Por qué no te relajas por un segundo? A veces me hartas.

Lincoln se deprimió aún más por la reacción de su hermana, así que salió de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Bebé?- dijo Lori al otro lado de la línea desconcertado.

-Lo siento Bobby solo era mi hermano molestando- se excusó Lori pero en ese momento su teléfono se había apagado- ¿Hola? Rayos, se acabó la batería.

* * *

Ya habían pasado las horas y todos en la casa Loud se hallaban en sus habitaciones preparándose para dormir, en eso los señores Lynn y Rita seguían despiertos, Lynn leyendo un libro mientras Rita se quedaba pensando.

-Me preocupa Lincoln- dijo Rita cabizbaja- no pensé que sus amigos faltarían a su fiesta este año. Mi pequeño está creciendo muy rápido.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, todos cambian su humor al cumplir los doce- el señor Lynn dejó de leer.

-¿Cuándo fue que los cumplió?

-¿No lo sé? Solo pasó.

-Todo está pasando demasiado rápido, la casa es una estación de trenes, todos van y vienen y… y falta poco para que uno de ellos deje el nido- dijo Rita con nostalgia.

-Tranquila linda, estoy cuidando a los niños, estoy pendiente de la casa, y tu pronto publicaras tu primera novela. Jamás estuvimos mejor.

-Ay Lynn jamás estuvimos mejor- Rita no estaba convencida- Cielos, has buscado empleo por los últimos 7 meses- lo que dijo Rita deprimió un poco a Lynn.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Eso no te estresa?

-Sí, puede que un poco.

-¿Y por qué no te ves agobiado?

-¿Agobiarme de que serviría? Terminaría agobiado y desempleado.

Rita lo miró con mucho cariño- Buen día mañana- le dijo Rita ya que su esposo tenía la entrevista de trabajo. Ambos se dieron un cariñoso beso y apagaron la luz para comenzar a dormir.

Bajo la luz de la luna, todos en la casa Loud dormían, las luces estaban apagadas. Solo un niño estaba despierto aún-Son las doce y once Gio- Lincoln estaba solo en la cocina con un pequeño pastel en la mesa de la cocina junto a su hámster, y con una vela como única luz- Es mi cumpleaños.

Lincoln se levantó con el pastel en su mano y su mirada se fijó en el refrigerador, en esa vieja foto familiar.

-¿Te has sentido solo en el mundo Gio?- decía Lincoln a su mascota viendo la foto donde toda su familia está sonriendo, pero la sonrisa de Lincoln parecía ser falsa- Como desearía que entendieran…que sintieran lo que se siente… tener un día terrible, horrible, malo, muy malo.

Lincoln vio detenidamente la foto por última vez, y luego sopló la vela.

* * *

 **Ya mismo empieza lo bueno homies. Prepárense.**

 **-Might**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Había amanecido, Lincoln dormía plácidamente en su cama, lentamente él fue abriendo los ojos pero algo no cuadraba. La casa estaba tranquila, no se oían los ruidos que normalmente se oyen al despertar, Lincoln salió de su cuarto para ver si ocurría algo malo, inspeccionó los cuartos de sus hermanas pero no encontró nada inusual, todas dormían como unos angelitos, Lincoln no desaprovechó la oportunidad de bañarse primero así que tomó sus cosas y se dio un tranquilo baño. Al terminar Lincoln creyó que encontraría a una horda de hermanas enfurecidas, pero sorpresivamente no había nadie, todas seguían dormidas.

Lincoln bajo al cuarto de sus padres para ver si ellos estaban bien, pero solo vio que estaban durmiendo.

-¿Nadie se va a levantar?- dijo Lincoln cruzando sus brazos.

De golpe, Rita se levantó de la cama con una angustia enorme- ¡Oh no! ¡El despertador no sonó!- Rita se levantó de prisa y con un fuerte grito despertó a sus hijas.

El escenario no fue agradable, todas estaban tropezándose una con la otra por la prisa, se vestían apuradamente y algunas peleaban por la ducha. Lily lloraba sin parar, en eso Lynn padre se apresuró a ver a su bebé.

-¿Alguien ha visto los pañales?- preguntó este desesperado.

Lola quería usar el baño pero este estaba siendo ocupado, se topó con su padre quien la vio un poco pálida.

-¿Wow, hija te sientes bien?- dijo Lynn padre preocupado.

-No, para nada. Y necesito estar bien para mi concurso de belleza- dijo ella molesta- Necesito a Lisa ¡Lisa!

-Ok- dijo Lynn señor alejándose para ir a la sala con la bolsa de pañales, pero desafortunadamente la bolsa de pañales se rasgo dejando caer todos estos por las escaleras.

Lori se apresuró en ir al baño una vez este fuera desocupado, ya que tenía que arreglarse para su Bobby, pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

-Oh no, no, este día no- dijo Lori viéndose en el espejo, tenía un enorme grano en la frente.

Lincoln la veía desde afuera del baño, y vio que estaba molesta así que la dejó sola, vio por la habitación de Lisa, quien le estaba dando un líquido a Lola para su resfriado, el que tuvo por practicar el día de ayer en el frió exterior.

Rita fue al baño para arreglarse pero estuvo ocupado, Rita no tenía tiempo así que para arreglarse decidió ir al lavabo de la cocina pero en el trayecto se golpeó en el dedo chico del pie.

Abajo en el comedor Lincoln se encontraba sirviendo las bebidas para su familia, ya que los veía muy ocupados y no tendrían tiempo para preparar el desayuno, por eso el decidió prepararlo. En eso llega Lynn muy cansada al comedor, Lincoln aun servía las bebidas.

-Buen día- dijo Lincoln.

-Habla por ti- dijo Lynn de mal humor.

Lynn observo a Lily caminando desnuda por la sala, al parecer su padre la dejó por un momento para buscar los pañales mas rápido, la cargó para llevarla a vestirla.

-Papá, aquí esta Lily- grito Lynn.

El señor Lynn bajaba con una maleta llena de ropa y talco para bebé pero accidentalmente todo se cae dejando el polvo regado por todas partes. Lynn señor se tragó su rabia ya que estaba su hijo comiendo en el comedor y quería alegrarlo en su cumpleaños.

-Hola campeón, felicidades en tu día especial, créeme este va a ser tu día y tienes que guiar tu nave con positivismo- El señor Lynn fue a abrir el refrigerado, sin previo aviso el jugo de naranja en el refrigerador se cae derramándose en el suelo.

-¡Oh por favor, que le pasa al mundo!- dijo el señor Lynn frustrado.

En la habitación de Lisa.

-Muy bien, escúchame Lola, este elixir te va a ayudar con el resfriado, pero no bebas mas de la dosis que te indiqué o podrías empeorar- le decía Lisa a Lola entregándole un frasco con jugo morado.

-¿Y sabe mal?- pregunto Lola poniendo una mueca.

-Me especializo en medicina no en golosinas.

Ya todas las hermanas estaban en el comedor desayunando de prisa para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Lynn señor aún seguía vistiendo a Lily y al terminar se topó con Lori.

-¿Hija que te ocurrió en la cara?

-Es un grano ¿Se ve muy mal?- dijo Lori angustiada.

-Ehhhh ¿Y si te lo tapas con algo?- dijo el señor Lynn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rita Loud comía deprisa, luego volteó a ver su reloj para angustiarse aún más.

-¡Oh no ya es muy tarde!- gritó Rita apresurando a sus hijas- ¡Muy bien ya no hay tiempo comerán en la escuela, todos alisten sus cosas y a Vanzilla en este momento, corran, corran, corran!

Todos salieron de prisa del comedor para ir pos sus cosas y entrar en Vanzilla, y tal era la prisa que no acabaron siquiera de desayunar, bueno excepto Lincoln.

* * *

Ya todos estaban dentro de la van familiar, pusieron una canción infantil para calmar a Lily.

-¿Extrañas a mantita Lily?- dijo Luan para calmar a Lily.

-¿Por qué esta Leni conduciendo? Ya me siento demasiado mal- dijo Lola molesta.

-Leni tiene que practicar para esta tarde- dijo Lori.

-Al menos cambien la música- dijo Lynn.

Rita quien estaba sentada al lado de Leni quiso hacer caso y cambio la estación de radio para oir algo mejor, siguió cambiando hasta que Lily paró de llorar con una canción de rock que estaban tocando.

-¡Déjale ahí! ¡¿Te gusta eso Lily?!- dijo Luna, y se alegró al ver a Lily calmada con su música favorita- ¡Si, le gusta!

-¿Cómo me pude resfriar?- dijo Lola.

-¿Cómo es que este muchacho de aquí ya tiene doce años?- dijo el señor Lynn ignorando las quejas de Lola.

-Gracias papá- dijo Lincoln.

-Oh no- dijo Rita al ver que un convertible rojo le estaba estorbando el paso para seguir- vas a tener que rodearlo linda.

-Pero muchos carros están pasando por el otro lado- dijo Leni.

-¡Tienes que ser agresiva, lo estás haciendo bien!- le grito Rita a Leni pero se detuvo al ver que su hija estaba al borde del llanto por sus gritos.

-Lo siento Leni- dijo Rita calmándose, pero eso cambio ya que no tenía paciencia con el tipo en el convertible quien tomaba a gusto un late sin preocupaciones, en ese momento Rita decidió asomar su cabeza por la ventana para quitar ese convertible.

-¡Disculpa, si tú el del café! ¡Será mejor que se mueva o voy a tener que…- Rita se detuvo al ver que Leni estaba avanzando aprovechando que ya no habían autos del otro lado.

Rita se volvió a sentar y con furia trato de volver a ponerse el cinturón pero este no se zafaba debido a la fuerza bruta que provocaba Rita.

-Tranquila querida suave, suave- dijo el señor Lynn para calmar a su esposa, ella se calmó y por fin el cinturón se zafó pudiendo abrocharse- Eso es.

Después de un tiempo por fin llegaron a la primaria Royal Woods, los menores bajaban y su padre les despedía.

-Adiós hijos que les vaya bien, su mamá tiene prisa así que debemos partir rápido.

Rita volvió a pitar para apurar a los chicos que estorbaban el paso, haciéndolos acelerar el paso y también apresurando a los chicos de la banda escolar. Rita le hizo acelerar a Leni pero se detuvo antes de atropellar a un pobre chico.

Lincoln y Lucy los veían desde la acera curiosos por lo que veían, fue cuando Lucy dijo algo que a Lincoln le causó una sensación muy extraña.

-Parece un día hechizado- dijo ella sin más para después irse.

Lincoln no dijo nada, solo veía con desconcierto como Vanzilla se alejaba a lo lejos.

* * *

Por fin después de mucho tiempo llegaron a la secundaria Royal Woods para dejar a las mayores. Una vez ellas fuera Rita salto al asiento del conductor para ir deprisa a la editora para publicar su tan ansiada novela, la cual le ha dedicado mucho empeño desde que la comenzó con su hijo.

Ya dentro de la secundaria Lori fue corriendo a ver a su Bobby para hablar del porque se cortó la señal el día anterior.

-Hola Bubu osito, lamento tanto que hayamos cortado nuestra charla lo que pasa fue que fui muy descuidada y…- Lori se detuvo al ver a Bobby triste- Bobby ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Eh hola Bebé, perdón por no ponerte atención, lo que ocurrió fue que –suspiro- lo siento pero no podré ir a la fiesta esta noche- Eso entristeció mucho a Lori.

-¿Por qué no osito?-dijo ella con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Cometí… ciertos errores en mi trabajo- se refiere a las latas de frijoles y frutas regadas cada vez que pensaba en Lori- y tengo que trabajar horas extra. Lo siento Bebé.

Bobby se despidió de Lori con un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a sus clases. Lori lo veía alejarse tristemente al pensar que el no iría a la fiesta con ella, y sin él, qué sentido tiene ir ahora.

* * *

Rita por fin pudo llegar a la editora para presentar su borrador, llegó corriendo y se encontró con la encargada.

-Hola perdón por llegar tarde, tenga aquí tiene- Rita le entrego las hojas para que las evalúe.

-¿Esto es una broma?- dijo la editora sin mucha expresión.

-¿Qué?- Rita cogió las hojas para fijarse mejor en lo que había traído, al verlas noto que lo que trajo no era su novela, eran las hojas con poemas de Lucy- Oh, lo siento tanto. Iré deprisa a mi casa para ir por el borrador.

-Es necesario mencionar que no me gustan los errores- dijo ella sin gusto- pero dejaré pasar esta porque tu historia me parece muy interesante.

-Le traeré el borrador, no le fallaré- le dijo a la editora corriendo fuera de su oficina.

Rita fue con la asistente de la editora a quien conocía desde hace un tiempo.

-Madi necesito tu auto- dijo ella con prisa.

-Yo uso bicicleta, ayudas al ambiente mientras haces ejercicio…

-Solo dime donde está- dijo Rita ya desesperada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la primaria Royal Woods, Lincoln estaba cerrando su casillero cuando su compañero y mejor amigo Clyde apareció de repente con una noticia para Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln, Lincoln!- gritaba Clyde con emoción- ¡¿Ya has oído sobre la fiesta de Chandler?!

-Ya no quiero oír nada de su asombrosa fiesta…

-No, se canceló- al oír eso Lincoln se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Esta mañana amaneció con varicela, y tengo una foto- Clyde le enseñó a Lincoln la foto de Chandler en la cama con varicela- En el trasero también tiene.

-¿Y su fiesta no se hará?

-No, todo el mundo ira a la tuya ¿No es asombroso? Su perdida es tu ganancia- decía el con mucha emoción.

-Eh disculpa Clyde- Lincoln se alejó de su amigo para hablar con una vieja compañera.

Clyde veía como Lincoln se acercaba a Cristina, no quería molestarlo así que se fue a clases.

-Hola Cristina, lamento haber quemado tu libreta ayer- decía Lincoln.

-Descuida, no pasa nada- decía ella con calma.

-Oye, la fiesta de Chandler se canceló, pero la mía sigue en pie, y sería muy bueno que fueras.

-¿Lo crees?- Cristina pensó que Lincoln no la invitaría a su fiesta después de decirle que prefería ir a la de Chandler, y también por ignorarlo todo ese tiempo por lo del video, y también porque creía que no la invitaría porque pensó que se avergonzaría al hablar con ella después de quemar su libreta.

-Sí, de hecho me apena que Chandler se pierda de esa asombrosa fiesta pero, ¿Qué puedes hacer contra la varicela?

-Jeje, está bien. Tal vez si vaya- decía Cristina sonriente.

-Estupendo, nos vemos en la noche.

-De acuerdo, adiós- se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

Después de que Cristina se fuera Lincoln corrió a la entrada para marcarle a su papá.

El señor Lynn estaba decorando el pastel de Lincoln con Lily en sus brazos ya que no quería que por accidente se lastime con algo filoso. En ese momento Lincoln lo llamó.

-Hola cumpleañero.

-Nada ridículo papá- dijo Lincoln confundiendo a su padre.

-¿Disculpa?

-Necesito refrescos y comida para 50, todo el mundo vendrá- decía Lincoln feliz.

-Claro, claro hijo ¿De que hablas?- dijo Lynn señor sin darse cuenta que Lily había colocado su pie en el glaseado arruinando el pastel y frustrando a su padre.

-A Chandler le dio varicela, la fiesta vuelve.

-Hijo eso es increíble, al menos para ti ¿No?- decía el señor Lynn mientras veía el glaseado del pastel arruinado

-Tenías razón en todo papá, guié mi nave positivamente y tal vez mejore las cosas con Cristina.

-Eso es grandioso, mi hijo ya tiene doce años- decía el ignorando sus frustraciones.

Lincoln colgó el teléfono cuando de pronto se topó con Lucy.

-Hola Lincoln, veo que te sientes alegre- decía ella.

-Sí, mi cumpleaños al parecer si se va a dar.

-Me alegra que alguno de mis hermanos se sienta mejor que otros.

-¿A qué te refieres Lucy?

-Lori nos llamó, dijo que ya no irá a la fiesta.

-¿Pero por qué?- dijo Lincoln preocupado.

-Quizás tuvo algún problema con Bobby. Bueno si me disculpas voy a ir a la biblioteca a recitar mis poemas- Lucy se despidió yendo camino a la biblioteca con sus amigos góticos.

Lincoln se quedó parado pensando en esa coincidencia desafortunada, su fiesta se hará pero Lori ya no podrá ir a la que fue invitada.

* * *

 **Aquí se pone bueno, ya están comenzando los problemas, y eso que solo hable de Lori, Lola y Rita. ¿Que ocurrirá con las demás hermanas y con el padre? Descúbranlo en los próximos capítulos de Lincoln y un día terrible, horrible, malo, muy malo. Aquí me despido, que les vaya muy bien, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Luna se encontraba con su banda practicando una buena rola para su próxima presentación. Sam tocaba el bajo y Chunk tocaba la batería, pero nada les iba bien, la primera vez que Luna había entrado al garaje de Chunk para practicar se había tropezado con sus platillos cayendo sobre su guitarra y quebrándola, Sam amablemente le prestó una que había traído por si acaso, pero ni si quiera esa se salvó ya que, al intentar tocarla las cuerdas se rompieron, literal todas las cuerdas sin excepción se desprendieron de la guitarra, Chunk le dijo a Luna que mejor practicaran otro día, ya que nada estaba saliendo bien.

Por otra parte Lynn no estaba teniendo un día mejor, ya que en su práctica de Baseball todos los lanzamientos que daba eran débiles y fáciles de golpear, Lynn no pudo evitar la frustración así que decidió caminar junto con su amiga Margo, pero en los pasillos un chico engreído se burló de Lynn por su pésimo desempeño en la práctica, Lynn por la rabia tomó una pelota y la bateó a la cabeza del chico, el chico a duras penas logró esquivarla haciendo que la pelota rebotara por los pasillos y con un movimiento de caricatura la pelota impactó contra un cartel que anunciaba el baile, el impacto hizo que el cartel jalara las dos vitrinas de trofeos que estaban atados junto a él, el estruendo fue tan grande que atrajo la atención del director Huggins.

-¡LYNN LOUD! ¡A MI OFICINA!- gritaba el director enfurecido.

* * *

-¿Segura que no puedes cuidar a Lily hoy?- dijo el señor Lynn mientras planchaba sus pantalones elegantes para la entrevista que tendrá.

-No cariño, ¿Qué le pasó a la niñera?

-Otra vez canceló… Sabes qué, la llevaré conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí- el señor Lynn pensaba que en el trabajo Lily podría tranquilizarse- será divertido.

Después de terminar con su esposa al señor Lynn le llegó una llamada de la escuela, quien le habló era Lynn junior.

-¿Hija?

-Papá tienes que venir por mí- decía esta frustrada- rompí las vitrinas y me suspendieron.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- dijo el padre alarmado.

-¡Fue un accidente!- dijo ella excusándose.

-Bueno, quédate ahí hasta que termine mi entrevista.

-De acuerdo papá.

Al terminar la llamada Lynn padre se dirigió donde Lily y la miró tratando de fingir tranquilidad para que ella no llorara, pero claramente estaba frustrado.

* * *

Rita Loud pedaleaba sin parar hasta llegar a su casa, al entrar vio que su esposo ya se había ido, así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscar por todos los rincones de la casa el borrador de su novela, busco por toda la casa pero parecía no haber rastro de su novela, luego volteó a ver la libreta de Lucy, la cual se veía exactamente igual a la libreta que usó para escribir su novela, fue justo cuando Rita se dio cuenta de que Lucy tenía su libreta, y recordó que ya era hora de que recitara sus poemas en la biblioteca, así que Rita se dio prisa y se subió en la bicicleta para llegar donde su hija y no lea sus apuntes, ya que las primeras hojas son algo cursis para alguien de la perspectiva de Lucy.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, la señorita encargada acercó a Lucy a una sección donde la esperaban un montón de chicos góticos, Lucy se sintió nerviosa por unos momentos, pero trató de tranquilizarse y no dejar mostrar ninguna expresión. Lucy se puso frente a los chicos de apariencia oscura y alistó las hojas donde se supone deben de estar sus poemas, aquellos que escribió con dedicación para conmover los más oscuros corazones.

Rita esquivaba los autos que pasaban al lado de ella, y apenas llegó a la acera cayó por accidente, una persona amablemente le pregunto si estaba bien, ella asintió y corrió adentro de la biblioteca. Pero unos encargados le impidieron pasar ya que era un evento exclusivo.

-¡Lucy! ¡Cariño!- gritaba la señora Loud, pero parecía que su hija no la escuchaba.

Lucy comenzó a dictar los escritos sin darse cuenta lo que verdaderamente estaba leyendo.

 _En un mundo lleno de fantasía y color._

 _Las mariposas volaban sin temor._

Los jóvenes oscuros se veían unos a los otros confundidos por lo que escuchaban, pero Lucy todavía no parece darse cuenta de lo que leía.

 _Las aves cantaban mientras volaban juntas._

 _Y el sol resplandecía cubriéndolas de ¿Calor?_

Parece que Lucy al fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo.

 _Los animales juntos vienen a disfrutar._

 _Porque aquí la oscuridad… no tiene lugar._

Los góticos no soportaron escuchar ese relato, así que le lanzaban a Lucy lo que tenían cerca. Ella muy frustrada salió corriendo tratando de evitar las cosas que le lanzaban. Rita vio con tristeza la manera en que trataron a su hija. Así que una vez la dejaron pasar se fue con ella para consolarla un poco.

-Hija ¿Estás bien?- dijo Rita sentándose junto a su hija, quien escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Se supone que hoy sería un gran día para disfrutar de lo que me gusta, pero en vez de eso, pareciera que una maldición fue lanzada sobre mí, impidiéndome disfrutar.

-Lucy cariño, no hay tal cosa como las maldiciones, solo fue un error que cometimos por las prisas, te aseguro que la próxima vez que recites, te irá muy bien.

-Gracias mamá- Lucy apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre, y esta la abrazó. Rita olvidó por un momento entregar su novela, por ahora, su hija la necesitaba.

-Cariño ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a publicar tus poemas?

Lucy volteó a ver a su madre sorprendida, no esperaba tal propuesta.

-¿Y qué hay de tu novela?

-Mi novela puede esperar.

* * *

Lisa estaba con unos colegas científicos, les estaba hablando del futuro que revolucionará la limpieza como la conocemos.

-Les presento, el limpiador de manchas 5000, patente pendiente- dijo Lisa Loud orgullosa de su invención.

Los científicos estaban emocionados por ver lo que el invento de la niña prodigio pudiera hacer. Lisa tomó una bata de los científicos y la manchó con salsa de tomate, luego le estrelló un huevo, y después lo embarró de chocolate.

-¡Mi bata!

-No se preocupe mi estimado colega, con este elixir podremos decirle adiós a las molestias horas de limpiar. Con solo una pisca, todas estas manchas desaparecerán.

Lisa roció el elixir sobre la bata del científico, pero algo no salió bien, el elíxir en vez de quitar las manchas, disolvían la batana hasta que no haya quedado nada. Tanto Lisa como los científicos quedaron boquiabiertos, después ellos dirigieron una mirada de enfado a Lisa, esta solo sonrió con nerviosismo. En un instante, Lisa fue sacada a patadas del laboratorio de pruebas.

-Cometen un error, mi elixir no debía hacer eso- gritó Lisa pero los científicos no la escucharon, Lisa se puso a analizar la botella donde estaba el líquido- ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?

Pero repentinamente la botella desprendió un brillo, y una explosión se dio haciendo que Lisa tenga un aspecto chamuscado.

-Rayos- dijo la niña genio con su cabello hecho esponja.

* * *

Lana estaba practicando con Charles, los trucos salían de maravilla, parecía que nada saldría mal, así que se tomaron un descanso y Lana llevó a Charles al parque, pero de pronto Charles vio a lo lejos una ardilla, sin avisar nada Charles arrastró a la pobre de Lana mientras perseguía a la ardilla.

-¡Charles no, tú no eres así!

Pero Charles no la escuchaba, persiguió a la ardilla por todos los rincones del parque haciendo que Lana se estrelle con los árboles y las banquetas, la ardilla no solo se limitaba al parque, sino que también corrió por la ciudad, Lana trató de detener a Charles aplicando un frenado con los pies, pero Charles era demasiado fuerte, en ese momento Lana se lamentó de haberlo entrenado tan bien. Charles persiguió a la ardilla hasta un callejón, donde Lana quedó atrapado en un bote de basura, quedando toda sucia y lastimada. Charles no pudo seguir persiguiendo a la ardilla porque esta se escabulló trepando por las escaleras de los edificios, Lana veía con furia y decepción a su perro, quien seguía ladrándole a la pared.

-Vamos Charles te llevaré a casa.

* * *

Vanzilla ya estaba estacionada en el restaurante fusión Rusa y Hawaii, Lynn señor estaba dentro con su hijo platicando con el encargado del restaurante Sergei sobre cómo le encanta la cocina y quisiera trabajar para él para preparar comida exótica. Sergei le dijo que podía demostrar su habilidad, el señor Lynn aceptó y colocándose una bata de cocina se puso a preparar lo que Sergei le mandaba, pero mientras no veían Lily se escabulló para explorar el lugar, y todos sabemos que la cocina no es un buen lugar donde un bebé deba jugar.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien señor Loud- Sergei estaba impresionado por las habilidades culinarias de Lynn, pero de pronto vio a la bebé, la cual por alguna razón estaba jugando con un marcador verde y poniéndolo en su boca.

-¿Eh señor Lynn?

-¿Sí Sergei?

-Tu hija…

-No se preocupe, irá a una guardería especial.

-No es que… tiene su cara manchada de verde.

Lynn dejó de cocinar y fue a buscar con la mirada a su bebé, y efectivamente, tenía pintada de verde toda la boca mientras chupaba el marcador verde.

-¡Lily no! ¡Eso no se come!- Lynn cogió el marcador y lo lanzó lejos- ¿De dónde sacaste ese marcador? Los niños son una locura ¿No lo cree señor?

Sergei estaba con una mirada desconcertante- ¿Sabes qué señor Loud? Eso es todo por hoy.

-¿En serio?- dijo el padre preocupado.

-Sí descuida Lynn, te llamaré.

-Por supuesto, tú llamas- dijo el señor Lynn cabizbajo, pensaba que tal vez el descuido de Lily le podría haber causado problemas.

* * *

Luan estaba en su club de teatro ensayando algunas líneas para su papel, el papel le quedaba como anillo al dedo, eso le decía su maestro, Luan se comenzó a relajar pensando en que las cosas no podrían estar mejor, y qué mejor forma de relajarse que haciéndole bromas a alguno de sus compañeros, Luan vio a una chica cargando un montón de utilería y a Luan se le ocurrió ponerse una máscara de dragón para asustarla.

Luan se escondió detrás de un cartón que parecía un arbusto, y en un instante ella arremetió contra la pobre chica haciendo que ella se espante causando que la caja con utilería saliera volando, callera en la cabeza de un chico, este corriera sin cuidado tropezando con una chica en un monociclo haciendo que esta ruede sin cuidado por lo largo del centro del escenario golpeando a varios estudiantes y haciendo que uno se lanzara lejos para evitarla, pero el aterrizaje hizo que una tabla suelta mandara a volar accesorios como coronas, arcos y flechas y un cuchillo de plástico que arremataron contra las sogas que sostenían las luces, haciendo que estas caigan destruyendo el escenario. Los estudiantes corrían despavoridos para evitar algún colapso, Luan intentó escapar del barullo, pero sin darse cuenta su pie quedó enredado en una soga que la arrastró dejándola colgada en el centro del escenario, dejándose a la vista de todos sus compañeros, ahí la máscara de dragón cayó dejando ver a la responsable de ese desastre.

-Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen en el mundo del teatro… rómpete una pata jajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo ella para alivianar la tensión de la situación, pero claramente no lo logró.

* * *

-Teniendo tantos días para que te castiguen ¿Tenías que escoger precisamente este?- decía el padre Lynn molesto con su hija Junior.

-Te lo dije fue un accidente- dijo Lynn junior.

-Blah blah blah.

Lynn quedó callada tras esa respuesta, y de repente miró a la pequeña Lily- ¿Qué le pasó a Lily?

-Blaaaaaaah

-Qué maduro eres- dijo Lynn por la actitud de su padre.

En el transcurso del camino, Lynn sr. Pasó a recoger a sus hijas que aún seguían en la escuela, ya que sabía que algunas se fueron a hacer sus respectivas actividades.

-Hola papá- dijo Lincoln ingresando al auto- ¿Qué le pasó a Lily?- dijo el peliblanco al ver a Lily con manchas verdes.

-Almorzó un delicioso marcador verde- dijo el señor Lynn para mostrarse calmado ante su hijo cumpleañero.

Después de eso Lola llegó aun viéndose terrible por el resfriado.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?- dijo el señor Lynn a su hija.

-Muy mal, necesito medicina ¿Qué le pasó a Lily?

-Cariño, no puedes atiborrarte de medicina.

-Solo quiero un jarabe para la toz.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí papá necesito ganar! ¡Farmacia pronto!- exigió la pequeña Loud.

-De acuerdo.

El señor Lynn dejó de protestar contra su hija y emprendió marcha a recoger a sus demás hijas para ir a la farmacia, y después ir al examen de conducir de Leni.

Luna había llegado cabizbaja sosteniendo los pedazos de su guitarra, Lisa venía toda chamuscada con un poco de fuego en el cabello, y Lana venía toda sucia y lastimada, se había puesto algunas benditas al dejar a Charles en casa. Luan venía con algunos chichones en la cabeza por el desastre en el teatro, Lori vino cabizbaja por no poder ir a la fiesta con Bobby, pero Leni estaba feliz, era la única emocionada ya que pronto dará su examen de conducir, y quizás esta vez logre aprobar. Nadie dijo nada en el trayecto a la farmacia.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aquí el quinto capítulo de esta historia, ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Personalmente me divertí más escribiendo el desastroso día de Luan, solo imagínensela colgada en medio del escenario al estilo Charlie Brown, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora la pregunta ¿Qué tan mal le irá a Leni?. Gracias por leer hasta aquí les deseo lo mejor, cuídense mucho, bendiciones y hasta luego.**

 **Att: Might**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Los Loud finalmente lograron llegar a la farmacia, y Lincoln ayudaba a Lola a encontrar una medicina para su resfriado.

-¿Extrafuerte o normal?- preguntaba Lincoln.

-Tú qué crees- dijo Lola mientras le arrancaba de la mano el jarabe extra fuerte.

En ese mismo lugar Lynn padre estaba cargando a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos quien estaba calmada chupándose el pulgar, cuando en ese momento sonó su teléfono. Rita estaba con Lucy, quienes habían ido a presentarle a la editora los poemas de Lucy para compensar la torpeza, la editora no dijo nada y solo les pidió que se marcharan, Lucy y Rita estaban cabizbajas fuera de la editorial y fue cuando Rita decidió llamar a su esposo.

-Hola cariño, que tal la publicación- dijo el Señor Lynn desde el teléfono.

-No salió tan bien- dijo Rita mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Lucy mientras estaban sentadas en una banqueta.

-Lamento oír eso, pero tengo buenas noticias, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lincoln sigue en pie.

-Cariño creo que deberíamos vernos para hablar.

-Claro querida- en ese momento Lynn padre fue con el encargado de la farmacia para preguntarle si los marcadores verdes son venenosos ya que Lily se había chupado uno-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Tal parece que Rita hoyó la conversación de Lynn con el encargado de la farmacia.

-No, no cielo.

-Ya voy para allá- dijo Rita poniéndose histérica- ¡DILE A MI BEBÉ QUE MAMI VA PARA ALLÁ!

* * *

Mientras tanto, frente a la casa Loud, una camioneta estaba estacionada donde dos hombres salían para tocar la puerta, pero esta no habría así que uno de ellos decidió llamar al señor dueño del hogar.

Los Loud ya habían llegado al lugar donde Leni daría su examen de conducir, Leni estaba más que dispuesta a poder aprobar el examen, ya que había practicado muy duro durante los últimos días. Después de estacionarse los Loud acompañaron a Leni hacia su examen, y fue cuando el señor Lynn recibió otra llamada.

-Sí hola… tal vez no vuelva en varias horas así que entren, la llave está debajo del tapete, instalen todo…

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea mientras su compañero abría la parte trasera de la camioneta.

* * *

-Lola solo la dosis recomendada esa cosa es muy fuerte- dijo Lynn padre a su hija para que no tome mucho jarabe.

En ese momento Rita había llegado con Lucy y de inmediato se dirigió donde Lily.

-Oh ahí está mi bebé- dijo Rita con una dulce voz de madre cargando a Lily en sus brazos- Está verde ¿Por qué?- dijo Rita reprochándole a su marido que su hija está verde- ¿Qué clase de padre?

-No es venenoso- interrumpió Lynn sr. A su esposa- No creo que sea venenoso ¿Y cómo te fue con el libro?

Rita por un momento calló antes de hablar- Horrible, creo que no podré publicar mi novela.

-Oh lo siento cariño.

-Ya no importa ¿Me pasas los pañuelos?

Lynn señor le quería pasar los pañuelos a su esposa pero por accidente tiró un poco de bebida en la ropa de Luna quien estaba junto a su padre, claro que Luna se molestó enseguida. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Lucy quien estaba sentada al lado de Lincoln.

-Te dije que era un día hechizado- dijo Lucy al peliblanco.

Lincoln tuvo un mal presentimiento, y ni bien vio a Leni dirigirse al examen de conducir quiso detenerla.

-Leni, no vayas a dar el examen hoy o fallarás- quiso advertir Lincoln a Leni.

-Lincoln no la molestes, literalmente la próxima vez que veas esta carita será en su licencia- dijo Lori orgullosa de su hermana quien por fin podrá aprobar.

-¡De prisa tengo que llegar a mi concurso!- dijo Lola molesta e impaciente.

* * *

Leni ya se encontraba dentro de Vanzilla esperando a la instructora de manejo quien llegó de inmediato.

-¡Hola soy Leni!- dijo ella con entusiasmo- Mucho gusto señorita…

-Solo necesitas saber dos cosas- dijo groseramente esa señora- Me llamo señorita Soccs y voy a calificar tu examen. Tal vez seas muy popular con tus amigas pero en esta van, la más popular soy yo, así que pon tus manos en el volante, y veamos que puedes hacer.

Leni se puso nerviosa por la hostil actitud de su instructora, quiso decir algo pero no quería arruinar esta oportunidad de por fin lograr aprobar. Leni logró recorrer unas calles sin ningún lío.

-Más rápido- ordenó la instructora sin nada de simpatía.

Leni solo obedeció y trató de concentrarse para no echarlo a perder.

-Mejor, sigue así- dijo la instructora- Gira a la derecha por aquí.

Leni recordó las lecciones que tuvo con Lori, y recordaba lo que significaba la derecha cuando hablaban con ella Leninez, Leni logró girar recibiendo unas felicitaciones de la instructora.

En ese preciso momento cuando todo estaba saliendo bien, Leni escuchó unas pequeñas vibraciones que venían donde estaba la palanca, era el teléfono de Lori quien lo había olvidado.

-Parece que es Bobby- dijo la instructora viendo el teléfono.

-Oh, es el novio de mi hermana, tal vez quiere decirle algo importante- decía Leni inocentemente.

-Pues parece muy ansioso, sigue sonando.

-Podría contestarlo, pero no debo hacerlo mientras manejo.

-Tal vez es una emergencia.

-Si podría ser… ¿Puedo contestar?

-Cariño, si te importa a ti, también a mí.

-Gracias señorita- Leni felizmente tomó el teléfono para contestar y decirle a Bobby que llamara luego porque estaba ocupada, pero…

-¡Apaga el teléfono ahora!- la aparente simpatía de la señora desapareció como la explosión de un globo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Leni estaba desconcertada por el cambio repentino de actitud de la instructora.

-¡Apaga de inmediato el celular! ¡Ojos en el camino!

Leni se había distraído con los gritos de la instructora haciendo que no viera que estaba en el carril contrario a punto de chocar con un auto, Leni rápidamente movió el manubrio para esquivarlo y terminó en la acera arrematando contra varios postes sin fallar ni uno solo, dándole varias abolladuras a Vanzilla, afortunadamente ya habían llegado al estacionamiento donde los esperaban los Loud, Leni frenó de inmediato y luego volteó a ver a su instructora quien parecía a punto de estallar.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- La bruja de la instructora comenzó a pintar el examen de Leni con un sello de Fallo rompiendo el corazón de la pobre chica.

-Creo que no pasó- dijo Luan señalando lo obvio.

Leni quería salir y llorar pero al abrir la puerta un auto distraído deliberadamente chocó con la puerta haciendo que esta se deslice hacia donde estaba la familia observando el espectáculo desastroso.

* * *

El señor Lynn veía frustrado su pobre van poniendo sus manos en su cabello, nadie presente decía nada hasta que Lori decidió romper el silencio.

-Sabes qué Lincoln esto es tu culpa, pusiste nerviosa a Leni antes de su examen- dijo Lori enfadada con Lincoln.

-No, no, no, no, Lori no busques culpables, les dije que no era buen día para hacer el examen- dijo el padre Lynn defendiendo a su hijo.

-Lincoln si tiene la culpa, además por él me resfrié cuando quise practicar para mi concurso- dijo Lola.

-Sí, también eso es tu culpa- dijo Lynn Jr.

Los Loud comenzaron a discutir sobre quien tenía la culpa y quien no, Lincoln ya no soportaba ver a su familia pelear así que gritó que se calmaran.

-¡No peleen! ¡Oigan se acabó!- gritó Lincoln, todos en su familia por fin se callaron- Tienen razón, yo provoqué todo.

-Ven se los dije- dijo Lori.

-Silencio Lori- dijo Rita- ¿Qué estás diciendo Lincoln?

-Escuchen, pedí un deseo con mi vela de cumpleaños y… creo que hechicé este día para todos.

-¿Hiciste qué?- preguntó Lynn Jr.

-¿Podrías enseñarme?- dijo Lucy.

-Perdón quería que supieran cómo se siente tener el día más horrible, terrible y malo. Pedí el deseo y ahora lo están sufriendo.

Lola rió por esa ridiculez y su padre quiso decir algo- Hijo por increíble que tuvieras esa habilidad sobrenatural, no creo que hayas hechizado este día.

-Sí cariño esto no es tu culpa, nosotros abarcamos muchas cosas y no salieron bien- aportó Rita.

-Pero sí hechicé este día, no sé qué hice pero lo que haya hecho funcionó… y ahora Lola no podrá ir a su concurso, y Lori no podrá ir con Bobby a la fiesta.

Todos guardaron silencio por las declaraciones de Lincoln.

-Lori esperaba darle un beso triunfal a Bobby cuando sean rey y reina.

-No era necesario escuchar eso- decía Lynn padre. Lori le dedicó una mirada asesina a Lincoln.

-De verdad lo siento, olviden mi fiesta, hubiera sido un desastre- dijo Lincoln cabizbajo.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que habló el padre.

-Disculpa no aceptada- Lincoln vio directo a los ojos de su padre- Linc, el día no está arruinado porque el día no ha acabado.

-Sí tienes razón, tal vez me enfermé pero de ningún modo me perderé el concurso.

-Despedacé a Vanzilla pero ayudaré a repararla- dijo Leni.

-Y yo ayudaré- dijo Lana.

-No te preocupes por la fiesta, será la mejor- dijo Luan.

-No vamos a permitir que este día nos supere- dijo el señor Lynn con determinación muy inspirado con sus palabras.

-Es igual cuando papá perdió a Lily por 45 minutos- dijo Lincoln haciendo que Rita ponga una mirada graciosa-Le decíamos que había que llamar a la policía y papá dijo que no.

-La encontramos- dijo el señor Lynn nervioso.

-Vamos a seguir buscando- continuaba Lincoln narrando.

-¿Perdiste a mi bebé? ¿Estás loco?- dijo Rita con enfado.

-Hijo creo que ya entendieron- dijo Lynn padre tapando la boca de Lincoln.

-Familia son más de las 3, si vamos a irnos debe ser ahora- dijo la pequeña Lisa.

-Están listos Louds- dijo el señor Lynn chocando sus manos y dirigiéndose a su van.

-¡Sí alcen las manos si creen en los milagros!- decía Lola eufórica.

-¿Hija te sientes bien?- dijo Rita curiosa.

-Mamá positivismo hora de actuar- decía Lola mientras subía a Vanzilla.

Los Loud subieron a la destrozada camioneta y se dirigieron con prisa al certamen de belleza.

* * *

 **¿Qué les esperará a los Loud en el certamen? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Traté de detallar de mejor manera el examen fallido de Leni, ahora todos los Loud vivirán el resto del día positivamente, gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto, bendiciones y chao. Ahora te toca a ti Lola.**

 **Att: Might**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

La familia Loud, con todo y camioneta destrozada se dirigen con prisa al certamen, ya habían entrado al edificio y se dirigieron rápidamente detrás del escenario, Lola mientras se apresuraba tomaba el jarabe como si fuera botella de agua, su padre le quitó el frasco porque ya había tomado demasiado, al llegar el presentador les replica su retraso.

-Ya es muy tarde.

-Lo siento tuvimos unos contratiempos- respondió tranquilo Lynn padre.

-Llegaron tarde, es un gesto muy poco profesional- y seguía el sujeto.

-Cierto, y no es profesional porque este es un concurso de pueblo, y si usted le echara una vista a nuestra camioneta… señor es un muy mal momento para hacerme enojar, créame- decía Lynn aguantándose las ganas de golpear al presentador en su narizota.

Lola ya se encontraba frente a su espejo preparándose para su momento triunfal. Su familia le deseó suerte mientras ella miraba su reflejo sin quitar su sonrisa.

De pronto la familia ya se encontraba sentada entre el público esperando a que salga su pequeña princesa, pero hasta entonces tendrían que ver la presentación de una niña Sussie. La pequeña iba a empezar su acto bailando el clásico baile con listón rojo, cuando de repente apareció Lola balanceándose como un mono con una soga, interrumpiendo el acto de la pequeña, Lola no se veía muy centrada, de hecho, parecía estar bastante alocada por los efectos del jarabe.

-¡Si alguien quiere volar, volarás, volarás, volaraaaas!- cantaba Lola mientras se balanceaba fingiendo que volaba.

Las hermanas de Lola se estaban preocupando por la pequeña, bueno, casi todas.

-¿Pero cuánto de ese jarabe tomó?- preguntó Rita.

-No lo sé, creo que toda la botella- dijo Lynn señor.

El presentador mandó a uno de sus ayudantes a quitar a Lola de ahí pero ella por accidente le pateó en la nariz, llegó un momento en el que la soga ya no aguantó más y esta se rompió haciendo a Lola caer, claro que esta se levantó como si nada. De repente ella fue ovacionada con flores y la pequeña aun por los efectos del jarabe hacía reverencia como si ya hubiera triunfado.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!- saludaba Lola a la gente.

Ya tras bambalinas, la familia Loud fue con Lola para ver cómo se sentía, Lola ya recuperó la conciencia, justo a tiempo para ser descalificada por su actuación. Sus hermanas llegaron para animarla.

-¡Lola eso rockeó!- Dijo Luna para después chocar los cinco y recibir malas miradas de sus hermanos.

-Disculpe- Lola se había dirigido al presentador.

-No, ahora no- El señor ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, haciendo sentir mal a la princesa.

-Tranquila Lola aquí estamos contigo- dijo su padre al rato que ella lo abrazaba.

Luego padre e hija se separaron con una gran sonrisa de confort, y luego Lola le vomita encima a su padre.

Unos minutos después, Lincoln le pasaba los paños húmedos a su padre para que se limpiara el vómito de su camisa.

-¿Desde cuándo le gustan las zanahorias?- decía Lynn mientras se limpiaba- debo reconocer que la puntería de tu hermana es genial.

Lincoln no decía nada mientras miraba apenado a su padre, de repente el teléfono de Lynn sonó y este se levantó a contestarlo.

-¿Sí hola?... Hola Sergei… Oh…. Igualmente creo que fue una buena entrevista… ¿En el restaurante?... No creo que sea un buen momento.

Lincoln al oír eso rápidamente se levantó para dirigirse a su padre de que acepte la propuesta- Papá acepta.

-No creo que sea buena idea Lincoln.

-Con o sin maldición, solo atrévete.

Lynn lo pensó por un rato- Sabes qué Sergei, ahí voy a estar, nos vemos.

-¡Eso es papá!

-Hijo, apesto.

-Es verdad- Lincoln buscaba con la mirada algo allí que les pueda ser muy útil- ¿Qué tal esto?

-Es una camiseta de pirata hijo.

-Pirata o vómito, tú decides.

* * *

Mientras tanto esperando afuera del certamen, estaban Rita con Lily y Lola, Rita trataba de decirle palabras de aliento a Lola, quien estaba decaída.

-Hija, lo que hiciste allá fue muy valiente.

-¿Tú crees mamá?

-Claro que sí, no debes preocuparte, habrán muchos más concursos, pero debes prometer que nunca te vas a rendir.

-Gracias mamá- Lola apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso de su madre, y esta la abrazaba.

-Te quiero mucho, hija- Rita le dio un beso al cabello de Lola.

-¿Listas para salir y saquear?- salió el señor Lynn fingiendo una voz de pirata junto con Lincoln, y rematando con el clásico sonido de los piratas- ¿Qué tal lusco?

-Luces muy bien papi- dijo Leni.

-Mejor que la camisa con vómito- dijo Lori.

-Te ves muy bien papito- dijo Lola.

-Cielo te ves, muy bien- dijo Rita acercándose a su esposo.

* * *

La familia se dirigió al restaurante Nagamaki, se supone que es un restaurante japonés auténtico, y preparan la comida directo en la mesa. Al llegar el señor Lynn le da las llaves al chico que guarda los autos, y le dice que lo cuide, como si pudiera arruinarlo más.

Ya estando en el restaurante Lori ve algo curioso, es Bobby con atuendo de cocinero esperando a que le lleguen clientes.

-¡Bobby osito!- Lori ignoró que tenía una familia con quien compartiría una mesa y se fue donde Bobby.

-Eh… una mesa para doce por favor- dijo el señor Lynn- y una para la señorita que salió corriendo.

-¡Bobby!

-¡Bebé!

Ambos se abrazaron, pero Lori se retiró rápidamente antes de que se quemara en la estufa que estaba junto a la mesa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bubu osito?

-Trabajo aquí de medio tiempo, y estoy aprendiendo a cocinar como todo un japonés, observa- Bobby entusiasmado hace muchos trucos con las espátulas haciendo que Lori aplauda de la emoción.

Por otro lado están los Louds, el señor Lynn ve a lo lejos a Sergei charlando con sus amigos, en eso Lynn se prepara para almorzar con ellos.

-¿Qué tal me veo?

-Como para Arr-mar escándalo jajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo Luan recibiendo gruñidos de su familia, solo su padre se rió.

-Bueno aquí voy- dijo Lynn señor.

-Acábalos tigre- dijo Lynn junior.

Sergei estaba platicando con sus compadres cuando en eso llega Lynn señor, sorprendiéndolos con su atuendo de pirata. Lynn para romper el hielo hace el sonido de pirata, y estos sin saber que decir, se ríen amistosamente e invitan a Lynn a comer. Su familia mientras come camarones, ve como le está yendo al patriarca de la familia, y parece que le está yendo muy bien.

-Y tiene camarones, y langostino- decía Lynn.

-Suena delicioso- comenta uno de los amigos de Sergei.

-Se servirá en un plato de madera que luzca como un barco pirata- concluyó Lynn.

-¡Es el especial del pirata!- nombró Sergei a la propuesta de Lynn.

Mientras tanto Lori seguía con Bobby, el cual le servía los alimentos a su novia, pero por accidente se le pasa la mano con un huevo el cual cae en el cabello de Lori, Bobby se disculpa de inmediato con Lori y le pasa una servilleta, esta deprimente se limpia, cuando un barullo surgía de la mesa de su papá.

-¡Oye! ¿Ese es el señor Loud?- comentó Bobby viendo impresionado como Lynn señor tomaba un jarrón grande de cerveza, mientras sus colegas le alentaban gritando "Pirata Especial" repetidamente mientras golpeaban la mesa.

-Chef-o-sama, otro camarón volador- decía el señor Lynn retando al cocinero oriental, este jugaba con las espátulas preparando su trayectoria hacia la boca del señor Lynn.

-¿Está listo?- Un camarón voló por los aires y Lynn lo atrapó con la boca.

-¡Uno, va uno!- gritó Sergei emocionado por el show.

-¡Dos!- Lynn consecutivamente iba atrapando varios camarones todos con la boca.

-¡Tres!- Lynn se ponía de pie mientras retrocedía y los camarones volaban a su boca.

-¡Cuatro!- gritaron al unísono sus colegas de cocina- ¡Cinco!... ¡Seis!... ¡Siete!... ¡Ocho!... ¡Nueve!... ¡Diez! – Cuando Lynn logró atrapar diez camarones consecutivos todos en el restaurante comenzaron a aplaudir el espectáculo.

Lynn quería tomar un camarón que estaba en la mesa ya más relajado, y es entonces cuando de la estufa surge una llama que se cola de la manga de Lynn incendiándola y alterándolo, este en un acto desesperado trata de apagarla con la otra manga pero de repente esta se comienza a incendiar.

-Mamá papá está que arde- decía Lincoln mientras comía.

-Pues eso espero.

-¡No, no, está ardiendo de verdad!

La familia se altera y se va con su padre pero no se acercan debido al fuego.

-¡Papá rueda en el suelo!- gritaba Lana su solución, pero Lynn no le hacía caso.

El padre Loud ve a lo lejos un estanque con peces y enseguida mete sus brazos ahí, sintiendo un gran alivio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba armando una escena en público, voltea y mira a toda la gente sin habla, así que para romper el hielo Lynn dice un comentario sarcástico.

-¡Y aún tengo los dos brazos!- Y comenzó a bailar para fingir que todo estaba bien.

Caminó lentamente hasta la salida pero antes de irse se despidió de Sergei y sus colegas, quienes seguían anonadados por lo que ocurrió.

-Gracias… por todo.

* * *

Ya una vez afuera Lynn se dirigió a la parte trasera del restaurante donde encontró muchos botes de basura, y la rabia acumulada durante todo el día salió mientras pateaba los botes.

-Bien hecho Lynn eres un éxito ¡Totalmente!- Lynn patea un bote mientras hablaba frustrado.

-¿Sabes quién eres? ¡El pirata llameante de Nagamaki!- y otro bote fue pateado.

Lynn solo se detiene cuando su familia se encuentra cerca de él.

-Papá ¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Luna.

-Sí, si no pasa nada… estoy bien- Lynn trataba de mantener la calma para su familia, hasta que Lincoln comenzó a hablar.

-Papá, no siempre tienes que llevar tu nave con positivismo, a veces hay días que son solo malos, y nada los arregla.

Lynn permaneció callado unos segundos antes de contestar- Es mi trabajo evitar que ustedes tengan días malos, cuando los tienen yo hice mal.

-Sé que quieres ser fuerte por nosotros, y estamos muy agradecidos, pero a veces solo hay días malos, y este día en serio fue terrible ¡Terrible día!- Lincoln patea un bote de basura.

-Sí, un ¡Horrible día!- Leni patea otro bote de basura.

-¡Malo!- Lola patea otro.

-¡Muy malo!- Y Rita patea otro con Lily riéndose.

Lo que hacía su familia por él hacía que Lynn se sintiera mejor- Saben qué, este día ¡ES UN ASCO!- Lynn patea el último bote para luego hacer reverencia, luego todos los Loud se acercan y se dan un abrazo muy reconfortante.

Los Loud están a punto de irse a casa hasta que Bobby llama a Lori.

-¡Lori, tengo buenas noticias! Acabo de hablar con mi jefe, y me dijo que me puede aplazar mis horas extras mañana, podemos ir a la fiesta- decía Bobby muy emocionado, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de Lori.

-No lo sé osito- Lori volteó a ver a su familia quienes la esperaban.

-¿Ya no quieres ir? ¿No querías impresionarlos para vencer a Carol?- preguntaba Bobby curioso, y algo decepcionado.

-Sí, creo que no iré, esta vez me quedo con mi familia- dijo Lori, Bobby lo entendió y se despidieron con un abrazo.

-¿Qué pasó Lori, no vas a ir a la fiesta?- preguntó Lucy.

-No, entendí que hay cosas más importantes.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija- dijo Rita.

Enseguida la familia se dirigió a la destrozada Vanzilla para regresar a casa, Lincoln iba a subir cuando de pronto Lynn junior le golpea en el hombro.

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo sorprendido Lincoln.

-No te deseé feliz cumpleaños- dijo Lynn felizmente, haciendo que Lincoln se sintiera alegre.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo, la familia superó sus problemas y es hora de terminar el día ¿Qué les esperará al llegar a su hogar? Descúbranlo en el último capítulo de Lincoln y un terrible, horrible, y ya saben el resto. Los veo a la próxima, bendiciones, díganles a sus papás que los quieren mucho y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Después de un día ajetreado, es hora de que la familia Loud, vuelva a casa. Lincoln y sus hermanas veían su vecindario, Lynn padre y Rita se repartieron una sonrisa de confort, y Luna cantaba una canción relajante para aliviar el ambiente, al final, la destrozada camioneta perdió una pieza en el camino, pero logró llegar a su destino.

Ya todos estaban en la entrada, listos para terminar ese duro día, el señor Lynn pone las llaves en el picaporte y abre la puerta, solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

-AAAHHHH!- La familia cerró apresuradamente la puerta, quedaron con la puerta abierta, pues habían visto un monstruo justo en el frente de la entrada.

El padre volvió a abrir la puerta, con más lentitud esta vez, vieron que el monstruo era falso, toda la familia comenzó a entrar viendo como la casa estaba decorada como si de una mansión embrujada se tratase, o así parecía de no ser por las decoraciones tipo Ace Avvy que contrastaban junto a las decoraciones espeluznantes. La familia salió al patio, vio que todo estaba decorado, la familia estaba sorprendida, pues los padres no esperaban algo así.

-Ace Avvy- pero el más encantado fue Lincoln, pues la casa estaba como sus sueños- ¿El Hunter Spector?- dijo Lincoln sorprendido, pues el mismísimo Hunter Spector estaba en su casa.

-Hola pequeño Loud- fue le cazador de fantasmas a saludar a su viejo amigo.

-No pensábamos que el verdadero Hunter Spector vendría- dijo Rita anonadada.

-No, claro que no- dijo Lynn padre de la misma forma.

-La familia Loud supongo- dijo el Hunter Spector acercándose a los padres.

-Sí hola- habló Lynn- Se supone que llamé para una fiesta con temática de ARGHH, junto con Ace Savvy.

-Sí, normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas, pero cuando escuché que era la fiesta de mi amigo Lincoln Loud, no pude negarme a venir.

-Ah, que gusto- dijo Lynn- muchas gracias por tomarse esa molestia. Pero no tenían que poner un monstruo en la entrada.

-Oh como lo siento- dijo uno de los asistentes del Hunter Spector- Se supone que no iría ahí, en este momento lo retiro.

-Muchas gracias.

Ya toda la familia se relajó, Lincoln se volteó, tenía algo que decirles- ¿En serio hicieron esto por mí?

-Claro que sí, tu mamá y yo queremos que tengas un gran día en tu cumpleaños- dijo Lynn abrazando a su esposa.

-Es increíble.

-Nosotras ayudamos con el presupuesto y eso- dijo Luan.

-Todo por nuestro hermanito- dijo Lori.

-Gracias chicas- Lincoln les dio una sonrisa sincera a todas sus hermanas, las cuales ellas respondieron de la misma manera.

-Listo pronto llegarán los invitados- el señor Lynn comenzó a dar las instrucciones- Luna, la música, Luan, el espectáculo, Lori y Lynn, carne a la parrilla, Lola y Lana, preparen el pastel, Lisa, espectáculo de luces, Leni y Lucy, preparen los juegos, Lincoln, no dejes que Lily se asuste con algún fantasma.

Lincoln hizo un saludo militar- Bebé segura, diez-cuatro.

-¡Súper Louds!-gritó Lynn padre.

-¡SÚPER LOUDS!- Respondieron todos.

-Oigan, fui a instalar unas cosas en el segundo piso y un montón de animales me atacaron- dijo uno de los asistentes con múltiples heridas.

-Mis mascotas- dijo Lana, viendo como su mono escapaba de la casa.

-Yo me encargo- salió corriendo Lynn padre seguido de Lana para perseguir al mono.

El mono trepaba por los arboles del vecindario, pero Lynn no se rendía, vio a lo lejos a la familia de Clyde y los saludó con la mano, luego dio una voltereta saltando sobre una valla, Clyde y sus padres veían la escena algo desconcertados, pero luego volvieron a su camino a la fiesta de Lincoln. Lynn se encontraba bajo los árboles, volteaba en su mismo sitio, buscando al changuito, luego sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, era el mono, colgado en una rama, viéndolo fijamente.

-Hola monito, soy Lynn, necesito que tú vuelvas, conmigo a la, fiesta- Lynn hablaba lenta y pausadamente para no alterarlo, pero el mono de todas formas le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo.

En eso llega Lana- Bien hecho papá, lo alcanzaste- dijo Lana, para luego llevarse a su monito.

-Gracias cariño- dijo Lynn levantándose.

Clyde ingresaba a la fiesta, y quedó deslumbrado por la increíble decoración que tenía la casa Loud, ingresó al patio trasero y ahí se encontró con Lincoln. La fiesta, ya tenía gran cantidad de personas.

-Hola Clyde.

-Hola Lincoln- ambos chocaron los puños- Gran fiesta, verdad.

-Tu fiesta sí va a estar de lujo.

Mientras ambos chicos hablaban, Lana y el señor Lynn volvían a la fiesta- Papá sí que es rudo- dijo Lana mientras corría junto a su monito, haciendo que Lincoln y Clyde rieran.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y la fiesta de Lincoln estaba muy ruidosa, todos los amigos de Lincoln estaban ahí. Rusy, Zach y Liam hablaban cerca de la mesa mientras comían los bocadillos, Luna estaba con Tabby tocando música para la fiesta, Luan estaba con Risas haciendo globos con forma de animales para los más pequeños, incluso las mascotas bailaban y se divertían a su gusto, de hecho Geo salió para comer un poco de glaseado, Lisa usaba su tableta para hacer bailar las luces, Lori y Lynn junior preparaban carne asada para los invitados, también estaban el abuelo Albert y la tía Ruth, incluso el señor Gruñón se había sumado a la celebración. En eso llegan Bobby y Ronnie Ann a la fiesta, Lori deja la parrilla y se va con su Bubu osito, mientras que Ronnie Ann va y le desea un feliz cumpleaños a Lincoln.

-Gran fiesta perdedor.

-Gracias Ronnie por venir.

-No es nada Lincoln, te tengo un regalo.

Lincoln queda emocionado por el regalo, Ronnie le muestra un pastelito a Lincoln perfectamente decorado con glaseado naranja, a este le impresiona, pero no puede ser un regalo de Ronnie Ann si este no está, embarrado en toda su cara, Ronnie Ann se divierte por su broma de cumpleaños, a Lincoln le hace feliz ver que se divierta.

-Lo siento Linc, voy a la mesa de bocadillos- Ronnie se fue dejándole a Lincoln una toalla para limpiarse, este sigue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lynn y Rita preparaban la mesa para el pastel, Lynn fue a abrir a unos invitados que le traerían más sabor a la fiesta, mientras Rita fue al interior de la casa para atender una llamada telefónica, de igual forma, una llamada le llegó a Lynn. A Rita le había llamado la editora, y a Lynn le había llamado Sergei.

Rita hablaba- No claro que puedo hablar… ¿En serio?... ¿En serio?

Y Lynn decía- No, no, no es nada, solo unos bellos quemados…lo sé… fue un atracón de camarón.

* * *

Después de que Lincoln se limpiara la cara, Clyde llegó donde él, y le enseño que Cristina, había llegado a la fiesta. Lincoln fue a recibirla, ella estaba arreglada, se veía más bonita que usualmente se ve.

-Llegaste Cristina- Lincoln se sorprendió, no creyó que de verdad ella vendría.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lincoln- Ella estaba sonriente, parece que está dispuesta a olvidar las incomodidades que pasó con Lincoln.

-No te imaginas, el día tan loco que he tenido.

Cristina miró a su alrededor- Yo diría que se terminó bien.

Lynn y Rita acabaron de hablar por teléfono, agradecieron por su llamada y colgaron, luego ambos quedaron callados y se vieron el uno al otro.

-Y… ¿Qué te dijeron?- preguntó Rita con cuidado.

Lynn con la cabeza baja dijo- dijeron que… me darán el empleo- Lynn se tapó la boca por la felicidad que tenía.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, dijeron que soy divertido.

-Después de los de los brazos.

-Sí, sí, fui un pirata llameante y lo ¡aman!

-Wow- dijo Rita feliz por su marido.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Nina me dijo que le encantaron los poemas de Lucy y planea publicarlos, y que si tienen éxito le darán a mi novela otra oportunidad.

-Wow, tengo una familia de artistas- Lynn abrazó a su esposa y juntos observaron la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el patio.

-No puedo creer que pudimos hacer la fiesta- dijo Rita viendo a Lincoln divertirse con todos sus amigos.

-Le dimos la vuelta a este día- Remató Lynn, él y su esposa se dieron un beso, orgullosos de haber superado las dificultades.

* * *

Luego, una música comenzó a sonar, los padres se despegaron para ver de dónde venían esa música y esas luces, salieron al patio, y vieron que una plataforma estaba alzándose en el patio.

-¡Todos denle la bienvenida a Smooch!- gritó Luna con el micrófono, todos comenzaron a gritar.

-Es Smooch, la banda favorita de Lincoln- dijo Rita.

-Wow, no los reconocí sin el maquillaje- respondió Lynn.

La banda había sido contactada por Luna para que cantaran en la fiesta de Lincoln, y la canción que tocaron es la misma que cantaron en el concierto que Lincoln asistió.

 _-¡Disfruta la vida, y Bésala tú!_

Todos comenzaron a saltar escuchando a la banda, el Hunter Spector también se quería lucir, así que dio una voltereta impresionando al público, luego todos comenzaron a bailar, Lincoln comenzó a hacer unos pasos de baile siendo rodeado por el público con la gente aplaudiéndolo y diciendo _¡Hey Lincoln!_ Repetidas veces, Lincoln tomó un sombrero lo lanzó al aire y lo atrapó con la cabeza siendo ovacionado por la gente.

* * *

Luego de un espectáculo genial, llegó la hora de soplar las velas, el señor Lynn sostenía el pastel mientras el resto de la familia y amigos cantaban la canción de feliz cumpleaños rodeando al peliblanco- _Hoy, entendí que incluso los peores días no son tan malos, cuando estás rodeado de la gente que amas_ \- dijo Lincoln dirigiéndose a ustedes lectores.

-Pide un deseo hijo- alegó Lynn padre.

- _Porque al final de cuentas, mientras más empeoren las cosas, mejor se vuelve esta familia_ \- después de hablarles, Lincoln le gritó a su familia- ¡Más días así!

Por su puesto que todos gritaron un NO estruendoso, haciendo reír a Lincoln, se preparó para soplar las velas, pero antes tenía que decir algo- _Para nosotros, este mal día, fue el mejor día de todos_ \- Y las velas fueron oficialmente apagadas.

* * *

La fiesta siguió, todos llenaron de aplausos a Lincoln al soplar la vela, y siguieron con la fiesta. En un fondo que simulaba una ola y una tabla de surf, se tomaron varias fotos los invitados. Una con Ronnie Ann, Lincoln y Clyde montando la tabla, otra de Lincoln y Lynn junior haciendo poses, otras solo con Clyde y Cristina, otra con Luan cargando a la pequeña Lily(quien seguía verde), otra solo con Ronnie, con Bobby, y con su grupo de amigos, otra con sus padres, otra con Lori y Leni, otra con Luna y Smooch, otra con las mascotas con lana sosteniendo a Cliff como si fuera un león, otra con Lola y Lana, Lola posaba como toda una princesa, otra con Lisa y Lucy, otra con el abuelo Albert, otra con Risas, Tabby, Haiku y Polly cargándolo, otra con Clyde y el Hunter Spector, otras se tomó individualmente con cada una de sus hermanas, y una se tomó Lincoln junto a toda su familia, los trece juntos en la misma tabla, disfrutando su momento juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Oh, al fin acabé, no vuelvo a hacer un fanfic parodia de una película, fue divertido, pero agotador, no fue tan ambicioso el fanfic, pero fue divertido, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haber logrado capturar un poco de la esencia de la película, y en fin, este fue el final, pero no se angustien, aun hay mucho Loud House por explorar, muchas posibilidades, espero verlos en otro fanfic pronto, aquí me despido, y si tienen un mal día, recuerden que siempre puede ser peor, no olviden el mensaje de esta historia, el cual a mi me encanta, por algo es una de mis películas favoritas, gracias a todos mis followers y a los que le dieron favoritos por seguirme hasta aquí y tenerme paciencia, nunca se rindan, los quiero mucho, bendiciones, y hasta la próxima.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
